


Chasing Tails

by 1163



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1163/pseuds/1163
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red gets bored of watching the snow drifts, so invents a new pastime of John watching. Due to popular demand this will be more than a one off Hellboy/John lemons ahead, watchout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just a small snippet could become a story but I may leave it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Hellboy itself and I make no money off of this.

\- - - - - enjoy - - - - -

It has started out of sheer boredom, in the winter months few people moved outside in the freezing weather conditions and funnily enough most of the demons out there shared the human's views sticking to warmer climates. So that left Red sitting around bored out of his skull, and so he had taken to John watching.

It began innocently enough; John had been making coffee and hadn't noticed Red behind him until he was already too close. Twisting John bumped straight into his chest poring coffee down himself.

"RED!" John pulled at his top trying to stop the burning.

"Sorry Scout"

"God Red you're as sneaky as you're cats sometimes" John huffed stalking off to get changed.

Red grinned 'maybe I won't be so bored after all'

It had continued from there discovering where John's room was at the BPRD, to his favorite place to do his work, even when John ate, which in Red's opinion wasn't very often and was very little 'no wonder the kids so scrawny'

Even Abe's lecture had done very little to persuade him to abandon his new pass time.

\- - - - - - Flashback - - - - - -

John had fallen asleep in the study hunched over the professor's desk, his paperwork strewn around it and some had fallen off the desk onto the floor. Red had tiptoed round the study pulling a blanket over John, a smile curling his lips.

"You know what you're doing is called stalking right" Abe tutted reading a book.

"Hey it's not stalking ….im just keeping John on his toes…like training" Red grinned at the sapien.

"Uh Hu" Abe crosses his arms "And what brought on this sudden interest in our young agent?"

Red blushed for a moment looking at the small agent sleeping on his father's desk "I just want him to stay safe in the field, he's been slacking"

"John never slacks Red; he works too hard to prove he belongs here" Abe almost frowned.

"…And I want to make sure he sticks around" Red glided over it quickly and to be honest he wasn't lying, he was the only agent that had ever kept up with him, on occasion he even surpassed Clay.

"Just ease up on him Red" Abe floated gracefully in his tank.

\- - - - - End flashback - - - - -

And so it was because of Abe's careful eye on him after that, that red had resorted to his current tactic jumping from roof to roof watching john bellow walk through the thick snow, his body wrapped tightly in his coat with scarf and mittens, from here red could even see his red frost bitten cheeks and the little smile that graced him as he made his way home. Red smiled at the sight trying to memories it.

Jumping to another roof top and feeling the snow crunch underneath his boots at the impact, his tail lashing out for balance and hid hot breath came out in thick folds like he was smoking one of his cigars. He followed John to one of the apartment complexes, it was a modern building with large glass windows and looked very sterile and plain, jumping again he made to land on the next building his fingers reaching out for the brick wall only to miss it by a hairs breath, he landed heavily in the snow, trying to stand he felt more snow fall fully covering him. The impact was loud enough to startle John who made his way back to the building, his hand slipping under his coat to take hold of his gun, keeping it hidden from view he made his way closer only to see a mound of snow moving, he raised his gun at the white shifting pile and grimaced as the cold wind swept under his coat.

The white pile shifted shaking the snow away from the figure underneath only to have a red figure hauled himself out with a disgruntled look; Red stayed quiet glaring at the figure before him and sheathed his gun back in its holder. The click of the gun is what drew Red's attention away from getting the snow out of his side burns as it melted onto his skin. Slowly turning he grimaced then gave a shy nervous look as John glared at him.

"H..Hey scout...errrrr" he rubbed the back of his neck with his stone hand.

"You're stalking me" John stated

"Pfft! I would never…"

"You did the same thing to me and Liz when we went for coffee" John raised an eyebrow "You threw a stone at my head"

"It wasn't a stone … more like a small pebble" Red mumbled

"What was that?"

"Errrr nothing" Red quickly covered "I went for a stroll, got bored cooped up inside"

John eased up on glaring "well come on then"

"Wait…what?" Red tried to catch up with John.

"It's freezing out here I'm going inside, you coming or not"

"Won't I be seen by the cctv?"

"As if you've ever cared before" John chuckled at reds grin "The cctv is fake, it's just to keep up appearances" John unlocked the door with his key card moving in slowly to check no one was there, luckily the building was pretty deserted, they made their way to the third floor and into John's apartment, sighing in relief. John immediately turned up the heating, slipping off his coat, mittens and thick boots. He turned to find red in the kitchen his head stuck in the fridge.

"Hey scout you got anything decent to eat?" pulling his head back out the fridge

"You realize I'm not in work Red, I don't get paid for this"

"Awww come on Scout" Red moved over to drape an arm round John's neck, surprisingly John didn't move, enjoying the warmth from Red to much.

'Well he's not going back to the Bureau in a hurry might as well accept it and stock up' John grumbled shifting in reds grip he reached for the phone, dialing his favorite Chinese

"Hello…yes I'd like to order two of everything from your menu …. No this is not a joke…..yes I can pay over the phone if you don't believe me ….yes that's fine….also do you have any baby Ruth's?...ill have some of those too"

Red stopped listening, almost drooling at the thought of Chinese food, baby Ruth's and John as he lent over the counter….wait a minute why was he staring at John's ass….. John's perky ass that was covered with tight black jeans…Red swallowed hard.

John placed the phone down and turned back to red seeing his drooling face "close your mouth red the food will be delivered soon" John moved past Hellboy, Red's jaw snapping shut at John's laugh "Wanna pick a movie?"

"Sure" Red threw his trench coat over the back of the couch and careful sat down, checking it could hold his weight before relaxing into it, one arm resting on the arm and his legs propped up on the table, flicking through Netflix he landed on pitch black "I've heard this is meant to be good, want to give it a try?"

"Sounds good to me" John turned off the light, stripped off his jumper and slumped on the couch next to Red making himself comfy. Red tried not to look, clicking play and adjusting the volume. They got half way into the movie before a buzzing was heard, pausing the movie and buzzing them to let them into the building.

"Red go hide in there, he pointed to a door" Red moved quickly anxious to get food, closing the door behind him, he noted he was in a small tidy room , the surfaces of the furniture were covered in photos of John and his uncle with various car parts or motorbikes, one when John had graduated college with all of his classmates throwing their hats in the air and various other ones, he reached out and found a small worn picture of a five year old with obviously the kids parents as they had a picnic, it looked like it was the kids birthday, obviously John's only momentous of his lost family. He moved onto another grinning, it was obviously a picture Liz had taken before she left. The picture was of him hugging scout and grinning while John looked shocked a huge blush on his face.

Red remembered that moment well but why did john have a picture of it?

\- - - - - In the front room - - - - -

No sooner had Hellboy left the room did he hear a knock on the front door, opening it to see five men come in with arms full of Chinese food placing it on the kitchen counter and giving him a weird look at the amount of food with only himself in the apartment. They left just as quietly still eyeing him, and shutting the door behind themselves.

"You can come out Red" John unwrapped the food, placing the majority of it on the table and placing the spare cartons by the side of the couch where Red was previously sitting. Hellboy poked his head out, spotting the food he almost ran over spotting chicken in curry sauce he grabbed chopsticks and dug in.

"When did you learn to use chop sticks?" John spoke between mouthfuls of his chicken noodles.

"When I was younger and we were looking for a base for the BPRD we visited Japan for a while, dad insisted I learn to use chopsticks" Red grinned at the memory and they comfortably went back to watching the movie.

By the end of the movie, half of the food was gone and John was leaning against Red; Red's arm resting on the back of the sofa while his other continued to stuff duck rolls into his mouth. It was only by the end of the second film (chronicles of Riddick) that all the food was gone and Hellboy noticed John had fallen asleep against his chest.

Red smiled down at the small man on his chest, shifting carefully so not to wake John up he pulled his legs up onto the couch to got comfy; pulling his coat off the back of the couch to act as a blanket for John and lastly turned the TV off. He pondered in the moments before sleep if head ever felt this happy and how he felt towards the young man, drifting off into sleep himself he didn't see John smirk up at him and snuggle closer...

\- - - - - please review - - - - -

Review and let me know what you think . . .


	2. Chapter 2

You guys convinced me to continue this little drabble as there just isn't enough Hellboy/John out there.

\- - - hope you enjoy guys - - -

John stared at yet another form filling out equipment requests, sightings and filling forms about ancient cursed artefacts, looking up he spotted a field agent walking in holding even more folders, no doubt brimming with forms, the agent grimaced at the amount of work watching as the field agent deposited the folders then picked up the completed folders, waiting until the field agent had left John let his forehead hit the desk, he growled under his breath.

It had been an entire week full of forms not a single anomaly and john was getting bored, 'this must be how Hellboy feels' John sighed at his own thoughts as they focused back on the red demon.

John shook his head, shrugging off his blazer and loosening his tie he re focused on his work.

\- - - A few hours later - - -

Usually Scout would drop off his dinner they would chat share some food and if Red was lucky they would watch a movie, but today a short thin blond and over the top nervous woman had delivered his usual trolley full of food to him, he chuckled as she stared at the ground as if it would open up and swallow her whole.

"Where is Boy Scout?" Red chewed on a cigarette while flicking through the TV channels lying on his bed in just his leather trousers.

She stuttered awkwardly "Ahh..ummm…M..Mr Myyers…is…ahhh…doing paper work"

Red paid no mind to her yet she remained there for a minute or two before realising she could leave, and she did leaving as fast as her little legs would take her.

'I guess it's time to play John watching" Red chewed on his cigar as he stood, sliding his feet into boots without pulling them tight and set about trying to find a clean T-shirt, picking a white t he pulled it on avoiding his shaved horns. Rubbing the back of his neck with his stone hand he stumped out the cigar and made his way out of his room; the cats scattering around him. It was almost 11pm and most of the agent had either signed off to go home or where in their own rooms on the base but Red knew John was a dedicated worker. Hellboy knew he would be in the library, at his desk with a mountain full of paper work. Red stalked through the halls, the place was deserted, usually for him this would be the perfect time to escape but the person he had been escaping to go and see wasn't out there, he was trapped in here with him. Red smiled at the thought, his feelings towards the agent were still a little confusing, I mean he's a demon there all usually bisexual it made finding a mate a lot easier. With John though it was different they had had a spark as soon as they had met but he had ignored it with everything that had been going on.

Red navigated through the BPRD after all it had been his home for years, he made it to the library, pushing the large door open he spied john and chuckled at the sigh, the agent was face down on the paper work fast asleep, his dark hair dis-sheveled and fell around his face gently moving as he breathed. Red smiled genuinely and relaxed walking up to the agent without waking him, gently lifting him bridal style so john wouldn't wake up, Red made his way back to his room trophy in hand.

No one spotted them on the way back to his room he pushed the volt open and slipped inside closing it with a firm kick, Red shifted through the mountain of cats to his bed, lying the agent down so his head rested on the pillow John let out a content sigh and snuggled down into the comfort of the bed, Red tried his hardest to stifle his laughs at how cute the agent was. Hellboy leaned down untying Johns shoes, his stone had was surprisingly delicate, slipping off Johns shoes he placed them besides the bed, a cat immediately climbing on top of them declaring them home, Red pulled some of the covers over John tucking him in. Hellboy took off his shoes and top chucking it into its previous pile, pulling some nachos from the trolley Hellboy sat back on his bed and continued where he had left off with his TV show, his eyes flicking between Johns sleeping form and the TV.

A few hours had passed and Hellboy had followed in Johns footsteps and was now curled up on the bed asleep, his stone arm rested behind his head the other rested by his side and this is how John found him as he slowly awoke, the TV was still on and a particularly loud TV show about cops having a show down had woken him up, the gun shots startling his, his eves snapped open staring directly at the noise he sighed in relief noting the shoot-out happening on TV, he relaxed taking in his surroundings, the millions of cats, the pile of TVs on old stations and most of all the huge iron bed that also housed one very red demon, he smiled at the passed out form, it wasn't the first time he had woken up like this. Since Hellboy had come over to his that one time and they had fallen asleep together, whenever Red found him asleep after paperwork or taking a nap on the couch Red would insist on carrying him and putting him to bed, but not his bed, nope, every time he ended up in the demons huge iron bed, he certainly wasn't complaining though. Overtime he questioned the demon, Red would simply reply that John needed more sleep and if he were back in his bed then Manning's could find him easier, John chuckled at the reminder the terrible excuse.

Sighing he rubbed his tired eyes and sat up stretching he noticed he was missing his shoes, John took off his shirt and slipped off his trousers so he was just in his boxers and snuggled further under the covers, he argued with himself for a few seconds before cuddling up to the red demon laying his head on his chest.

Red smiled cracking open an eye to stare down at the brunet, Hellboy had been woken up when John jolted the bed because of the TV and was judging his actions. Feeling John nestle up against him, Red reciprocated throwing his human hand around John's waist and curling his tail around John's ankle, receiving a content sigh they both relaxed back into the bed.

\- - - Morning - - -

Red woke up happy, curled up around John who was tucked up against his chest one leg crossing over his allowing more of his tail to wrap around John, Hellboy savoured the quiet moment, he was never good with words and to Him actions spoke a lot louder than words, words were empty promises where actions showed true cause and while John was a man of words, he acted upon them, but still he knew John would have questions and he was expecting them.

"Still stalking me I see" Johns content voice chuckled from his chest and Hellboys chest vibrated back with a low chuckle.

"I told you the first time it's not stalking"

"Ummm Hmmmm"

"You're the one that cuddled up to me" John went bright red having been caught out

"What you don't like me cuddling up to you?"

Hellboy didn't answer at first he simply loosened his tail from around John's ankle and used his tail to run caressing touches up and down johns spine smiling as John hummed in happiness. They lied there for a little while just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Red?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"What time is it?" Reds eyes cracked open again glancing at the clock behind him.

"Ahhh come on scout just sleep a lil longer"

John shot up in bed to glare at the clock his eyes widening, he swore loudly and watched as John untangled himself rolling out of bed to pull on his trousers, shirt, socks and shoes. Hellboy chuckled loudly watching the cute agent panic his eyes traveling to those long legs and perky behind,

"Red stop stairing"

"Im not stairing…I'm admiring"

John blushed bright red and tried to smooth his hair out coughing and ignoring the demon.

"Ermm so…ahhh…would you like to come over later…you know for a drink or something scout?" almost like a switch Hellboy changed from relaxed and confident to shy with his foot stuck in his mouth.

"Are you asking me on a date?" one thoroughly smoothed out and professional looking boy scout turned round to face Hellboy, Red would never understand how he did it. Hellboy would have blushed but he was lucky red so …..

Hellboy coughed "if you're busy it's all good"

"I'll bring the beers" John grinned at the demon.

Leaving quietly through the vault door, red watched him leave grinning and throwing himself further onto the bed 'he definitely likes me' Hellboy chuckled stairing at the clock, it was only ten but for John that meant his shift started an hour ago, he replayed the events in his head smiling.

\- - - Thank you for reading - - -

I hope you enjoyed it iIm hoping to get started on the next chapter soon, i'm imagining some decent smut ahead, let me know what you guys think


	3. Chapter 3

\- - - I hope you enjoy - - -

John had managed to start his usual paper work before Mannings had been able to catch him out; one of his fellow agents had covered for him saying he was helping him with a case report. He remembered to thank the agent later and to bring him some coffee, John turned his attention back to his work; focus on the screen, his fingers typing nonsensically, used to doing the reports.

John's fingers typed and words entered into a box . . .

Mouse moves to clicks the next box . . .

Box completed and form sent, then the next form would open, and so on and so forth . . .

John sighed while glaring at the screen, silently begging the alarm to go off so he would actually have something interesting to do.

\- - - Red - - -

In the meantime Hellboy had managed to 'clean' some of his room and had then convinced the chef to make some of John's favourite food for dinner, he had been happy to make something that wasn't covered in grease or sugar. Grinning to himself, his tail swaying behind him, he set up episodes of Farcry for them both to watch later. There was no way John would be able to resist him after all this, he congratulated himself on his plan. Looking around he admired his handiwork and sat on his freshly made bed, but Hellboy then quickly found himself bored, having sorted out his evening plans and when his cats weren't enough of a distraction he decided to go for a walk. Hellboy's walk just so happened to take him to the office where a few agents where in charge of paper work, something he knew John hated. So it wasn't so bad he was here … right?, he thought for a moment 'I'm not stalking just helping' Red smiled and began his new game of John watching.

Hellboy carefully maneuvered into one of the stalls usually occupied by a computer desk and waited to spot John, his tail absentmindedly taping against the stall. Half an hour later and Hellboy was getting bored, he couldn't see John and was about to leave when a familiar voice piped up.

"Thanks for covering for me Joan's" Johns voice echoed around the stall.

Hellboy moved round so that he could view the owner of the voice clearly while still being hidden from view. John was smiling at a tall blond agent, holding out coffee for him to take with a smile on his face, Hellboy glared at the other agent who accepted the coffee and grinned back at John.

"If I knew I'd get free coffee I would have covered for you more often" The agent chuckled

Hellboy created a mental list of the ways he could strangle the flirting idiot across from John, but to his surprise John just laughed, shaking his head and sitting down in his usual seat opposite his laptop. Hellboys jealousy flared, and he contemplated the many ways of getting his revenge on the blond agent, moving out of the stall he made sure to be inconspicuous as he snook out of the room and down the hall leaving John to his paper work, he had revenge to contemplate.

One of the other agents frowned as they noticed the large red hulking demon skulk out of the room, he was hard to miss, walking up to John; John grinned at the agent "Hey John wasn't that Hellboy?" one of the agents piped up pointing towards the quickly disappearing red figure.

"Yup"

"Is he stalking you around or something?"

"Yup, you hit the nail on the head" John laughed, he had seen the big red lug hiding in the stall while he had gone to get coffee and decided to take up some revenge of his own against the red demon. Not stalking my ass! John had handed the coffee flirtiously over to agent Joan's; at hearing Hellboys tail bounce against the wall of the stall faster in frustration, he laughed at agent Joans's joke and could almost hear Hellboy growling to himself.

John grinned getting back to his paperwork, trying not to glance at the large red figure attempting to slink out of the room unnoticed.

John smiled as he thought about it all, well that was his amusement for the day better get back to work.

Little did he realise of what Red was now up to.

\- - - Red - - -

"Flirting with my scout . . . who does he think he is?!"

Suddenly an idea struck him, having watched so many old comedies he thought of something that Mannings couldn't get him for. Hellboy grinned, rubbing his hands gleefully together and got to work on his 'devious' plan.

\- - - John - - -

Eight hours of filling out forms and now all of their paperwork was finally done for the day. John needed to head out to buy beers for Hellboy and himself and so invited the other agents to see if they would accompany him to one of the local stores. The other agents had welcomed him and over time they had become friends so it was nice to chat out of work; the agents walked around the store picking out random bit of food and other random bits and pieces they needed. John walked over to the fridge picking out Hellboys favourite beer, looking at the six pack he then picked up another cases of beer, knowing how much Red could guzzle he through he felt two cases would satisfy the demon. Paying for their groceries they headed back, the snow was coming down in thick sheets and clung to anything that moved, decorations johns eyelashes and hair with delicate snowflakes. Joan and John separated from the others and began walking in the same direction, Joan's room wasn't too far from Hellboys own room.

"Right well I'll see you next week then" Johns smiled showing his pearly white teeth, while opening the door to his room; pushing it open he went to step through but turned back to talk to John

"Yeah I….Oh God!" John gawped almost dropping the cases of beer as he looked over Joan's shoulder.

"What's up?" Joans stared confused at Johns shocked expression, he followed Johns line of sight over his own shoulder; turning around Joans's mouth hung open at the sight. His room was bright pink, I mean it was barbie pink!...and if that wasn't bad enough someone had taken each object and glued it to his ceiling so it looked like his room was entirely upside down!

"What…the…fuck!?" Joans gaped at his room "Who…"

John had a very good idea who, but he had no proof.

"How am I going to be able to sleep?" he gazed up at his bed that looked quite solidly fixed to the ceiling, his soft blankets and pillows also firmly attached to the bed. Joan's ran a hand through his hair, his wide blue eyes wildly darting about his room as if the culprit would jump out at any moment.

"I'm staying over at a friend's, why don't you borrow my room and we can get this sorted tomorrow" John suggested, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of Joan's room.

"Thank you" Joan continued to stare at his bed on the ceiling while holding out his hand to take John's keys.

"Come on" John eased the agent out of his newly decorated room closing the door behind him "You know where my room is right?"

"Yeah" the agent's expression didn't change as he wondered off back down the corridor to locate John's room.

John turned on his heels shaking his head; he had a demon to interrogate!

\- - - Reds room - - -

Reaching Hellboys door he knocked loudly three times and waited for Hellboy to let him in, he heard Hellboy shuffle on the other side of the door and then he heard the lock click and the door swung open. And there stood one red demon in leather pants without a shirt and chewing on a cigar, John gulped at the sight his determination to tell the red demon off wavered as Johns ayes gazed over Hellboys defined red chest.

"Hey scout" Hellboy chewed happily on the cigar oblivious to Johns gaze, his tail swaying behind him playfully.

John smile trying to ignore his previous thoughts "Hey Red" John walked through the door and into Hellboys room, past the red demon himself and through the sea of cats towards the fridge placing the two six packs inside. John stood up and made his way to Hellboys bed blushing slightly at the feel of the silk sheets and sat back against the pillows.

"So what are we watching tonight?" John tried to act casually

"I thought we could watch some Farcry I know you like the comic so I thought we would watch a few episodes" Hellboy smiled sitting down on the side of the bed making it dip and John grinned at how thoughtful Hellboy was even if he was a menace.

"Yeah I'd like that" John smiled and Hellboy grinned turning on the TV to begin watching the episode and turned off the light, climbing onto the bed besides John and settling back against the headboard. John striped himself of his blazer and shoes placing them on a 'clean' chair, he shuffled back to the fridge to get himself and Hellboy a beer. Hellboy smiled at the younger agent as he was handed a beer and Hellboy fast forwarded through some of the adverts, focusing on the TV as John climbed back onto the bed and brushed up against him.

"Thanks scout" Hellboy leaned back shifting his weight to get more comfortable which also seemed to make John lean on him further, John grinned up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" John turned his attention back to the TV pretending he hadn't seen the bright pink paint on the back of Hellboys horns.

"So did you hear what happened to Again Joan's?" John asked as Farcry finally started.

Hellboy stared at the TV careful not to look at John "Nope what happened?"

John focused on the spaceship on the TV screen and occasionally flicked his eyes over to Hellboy. "Well Joans's room was painted pink and all of the objects in his room where glued to the ceiling"

Hellboy chuckled and smiled at John "You have to admit that is funny, tho' I don't know who would want to do that to him"

"My thoughts exactly" John smiled around his beer taking a few sips, he would catch Hellboy out later but for now he was enjoying himself too much, taking another ship he watched at the space ship went through a wormhole and tried not to focus on the warmth radiating from the demon besides him.

They had watched two episodes and where just starting the third when there was a loud knock on the door, Hellboy paused the film and turned on the light, John squinted as his eyes adjusted. And Hellboy Opened his door allowing the small lady from before to enter "I..I have..t..the food you..w..wanted" she pushed the cart in and quickly disappeared back through the door before Hellboy could even say anything. Looking sheepishly over at John knowing the questioning look he would receive Hellboy gestured towards the cart.

"Would you like some dinner?" Hellboy smiled as John grinned and nodded.

John was a simple man and his uncle used to make shepherd's pie for him growing up, it reminded John of home and that's what Hellboy had asked the chef to make, handing the plate over to John with a pot of shepherd's pie with wedges and peas on the side.

Hellboys one was so large it looked like it had been made in the cooking pot itself, John chuckled at the size but said nothing until the red demon sat down.

"Thank you" John smiled up at the demon "but how did you…"

"The first week you were here you ate a fish pie and said how nice it was but nowhere near as nice as your uncle's shepherd's pie was" Hellboy smiled "As annoyed as I was to have a new baby sitter, doesn't mean I wasn't listening" Hellboy stared meaningfully down at John until John was blushing so much and the gaze was too intense that he looked away and focused on his food. Watching the heat rise from the pie he tucked into his food, it almost tasted exactly the same as his uncles cooking, john settled down contentedly watching the film and savouring his food.

An hour later there food was finished and John took both their plates placing them back on the trolley and out of the way of the cats, there was also a fresh batch of popcorn wavered with foil to keep it warm, Hellboy took a huge handful stuffing it in his mouth before offering the bowl to John who took a few, eating the few in his hand John chuckled as Hellboy went to talk and he took the opportunity to aim the popcorn at Reds open mouth, chucking the popped piece of corn at red he missed on got it stuck in Hellboys goatee.

"Heyyy!" Red pulled it from his facial hair. John laughed at his disgruntled look. Taking a large handful he chucked it at John hitting him in the face with all the popcorn which then fell into his clothing. Hellboy laughed in victory as John searched his clothing to try and remove all the pieces of popcorn frowning and mumbling to himself. Hellboy almost groaned as John striped his top to shake out the popcorn revealing smooth milky skin that he so desperately wanted to taste, noticing a piece of popcorn resting against Johns abdomen Hellboy took a chance leaning down and eating the small snack off Johns skin making sure to graze his lips against the expanse of skin. John did let out a groan as Hellboy pulled back and John went bright red at the sound he had just made, Hellboy held back his grin of triumph at the sound. John leaned up pulling Hellboy's face to his own and into a sweet but passionate kiss, there film quickly forgotten.

\- - - I hope you enjoyed this chapter - - -

I'm not sure if you guys want a lemon or not but let me know in your review and ill happily get writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I promised i would so here it is in all its lemony glory, i hope i don't disappoint.  
\- - - - 

Hellboy was slightly taken back by John kissing him, scout had never been too forward but god was it a turn on. Hellboy grinned into the kiss and slid his arms around John's waist pulling John flush against his body; he hummed into the kiss in pleasure. John had wanted this for so long; his skin flushed as Red gently touched him but he needed more, John leaned back pulling Red with him until John was flat on his back and Hellboy was flush on top of him, holding his weight with one arm. John ran his hands over Reds arms groaning as Red flexed his muscles.

Hellboy groaned and ran a hand from John's hip slowly up his chest under John's shirt, ready to stop if John wanted it, but John's moans told him otherwise, finding a perky nipple he pinched and rubbed it making the nub hard. John gasped and Red took advantage of it, he kissed down Johns jaw until he reached his neck kissing and nibbling as he went, encouraged by John's soft mewls of pleasure Red bit slightly harder.

"Oh god red" John threw his head back exposing more of the pale flesh, his hands pawing at Reds arms and back, Red chuckled at Johns antics, the sweat vibrations racked through Johns body making then smaller agent blush hard.

John got impatient tugging at Reds shirt, Red grumbled but leaned up to kneel on the bed so he could pull his top off, grinning down at John as he watched the smaller agents eyes rake over his body. Hellboy purred looking down at John, his eyes were glazed, his cheeks flushed and his clothes and hair was in disarray, Hellboy had never found the younger agent sexier.

"I think you need to look like this more often" Red winked

"Maybe you should invite me over more" John panted smiling up at him.

Hellboy grabbed the hem of Johns top yanking it over his head as John let out a shocked eep, Reds mouth quickly dipped down to kiss and lick over Johns chest until he reached Johns nipples, grazing his teeth over them. John moaned again running his hands through Reds hair he pulled it free from its tie, running his fingers through it; John tugged hard pulling Reds face away from his chest to his face. kissing him deeply he felt Red melt into the kiss, taking advantage of how distracted Red was John pushed hard on Reds side making him roll over. Hellboy obviously trusted him otherwise there was no way John could have moved the large red demon. Johns lean legs rested either side of Reds hips, grinding down into the man under him, John watched Reds face contort into bliss.

John had wanted to do this for so long he had had a lot of dreams about this moment and he was going to use it to his advantage. Hellboy's tail sneaked up rubbing John's ass through his trousers, John smiled down at the man beneath him and he leaned down placing not so gentle nips over Hellboy's skin. He worked his way down Hellboy's chest and over Hellboy's abs until he reached Reds tight leather pants, John grinned up at Hellboy who looked down at him with a slight smirk. John needed no invitation sliding down the zipper with his teeth and freed Hellboy's large cock, Red let out a groan as his cock was freed from its tight confines, looking down he tried to read John's expression.

"You don't have to" Red looked down at him.

John simply smiled at him and wiggled his eyebrows, he lent over Red again giving Reds cock a teasing lick from base to head, he heard Red throw his head back onto the pillow and that was enough encouragement for him to continue. John took Hellboy's cock in one hand and slid his tongue out to swirl around the red head and flicked his tongue over the slit, wetting his lips he slid his mouth over Hellboy's cock deep throating him as far as he could and slowly, teasingly, he pulled back up. Repeating the gesture John would have smiled at Hellboy's tortured moan "Jesus John stop being a tease"

John hummed around Reds cock making Red groan impatiently, John quickly deep throated Reds cock picking up the pace he pressed his tongue hard onto the vein of Hellboy's cock and began moving his hand firmly up and down Hellboy's shaft. Listening to the moans and please turned John on so much he could feel his own cock pressing against the zipper on his jeans. John gasped around Hellboy's cock when he felt Reds tail flick over the front of his trousers, caressing him through the fabric. John's eyes rolled back as he felt that nimble tail undo the button and pulldown the zipper before sneaking into his boxers to wrap around his weeing member, John moaned again trying hard to focus on Hellboy. John pulled back for a gasp of air but Hellboy took that moment to pull John towards him as Hellboy sat up, he kissed Johns wet lips hard, his hands gripping Johns hips grinding Johns firm ass into him as his tail continued pump John, John pulled away to breath and Red kissed down his neck "Oh god Hellboy"

"Yes John?" Hellboy purred into his neck.

"Trousers ….off" John panted.

Hellboy pulled back and grinned, his tail leaving Johns pants, he chuckled at John's disappointment. Red stoop up off the bed, his hands still holding John in place, he managed to kick off his own trousers before sliding off Johns, John kissed and bit up Reds neck until he reached the shell of Reds ear, licking it and sucking on Reds earlobe.

"Red I want you inside me"

Red groaned as John whispered into his ear Red pushed John into the wall behind him making Johns back arch as the cold wall stung his skin, he wrapped his legs tightly around Hellboy's waist.

"You're not ready for me scout" Reds eyes scanned John and looked him seriously in the eye; there was no way he was hurting the smaller agent.

"So put your tail to some use so that I am ready for you" John tried not to blush as the thing he had been begging for formed into words.

Reds mouth went dry, he had no idea John was so kinky "Are you asking me to fuck you with my tail scout?"

"Red please" he tried to sound sultry but sounded more desperate.

Reds tail lifted until it was in front of John's mouth "suck" he demanded

John let the red tail slip past his lips, deep throating Reds tail and swirling his tongue around it. Watching John give head to his tail was making Reds cock drip with precum, he slid his cock between Johns ass cheeks teasing the underneath of Johns cock and rubbing John's tight ass with his cock.

Hellboy stopped when his tail was fully coated with saliva and John was gasping from all the attention. He trailed his tail down and between John's ass cheeks until he reached Johns tight little hole. John tried to relax as the tail pushed into him, Hellboy set a slow pace until he felt John loosen, he flicked his tail trying to stretch John when he felt John tighten and gasp throwing his head back and his hands gripped Reds arms hard. Hellboy smirked repeating the action and drank in Johns flushed face and little pants and moans. Hellboy's tail picked up pace sliding in and out making John pant, carefully Hellboy doubled his tail stretching John even more, he heard the man in his arms gasp and he reached down between them to fist Johns cock to distract him, stilling his tail until he felt John relax again and he began moving his tail against itself, John was panting and muttering incoherently.

"Red please I need you inside of me" John was a whimpering mess by this point

"Are you sure" trying not to simply pound the smaller begging agent into the wall.

"Right here, night now! I need you" John looked him directly in the eyes; Red had never felt more love in that moment.

Hellboy pulled his tail away hearing John gasp as he was suddenly empty, Reds tail coated Hellboy's cock before he lined it up with johns hole, moving John so he would have better access. Hellboy pressed into John slowly and as gently as he could. Once fully sheathed inside Red rested his forehead against Johns listening to johns pained pants as he tried to relax "Are you okay?" John said nothing but nodded slightly against Reds head, he leaned forward his lips connecting gently with Hellboy's in a tender moment.

"Hellboy…"

"Yes?"

"Move" John smiled biting Hellboy's lip playfully

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to leave tomorrow" John blushed and went to speak but was silenced as Hellboy pulled out and pushed back into John, Hellboy was so big his dick constantly rubbed against his prostate. Hellboy groaned as John moaned and tightened his grip on his shoulders, John's nails biting into his skin. Hellboy's hands made their way to John's ass, groping as his cock sild in and out of John's tight entrance.

"Red, please harder" they were the words Red was looking for, he picked up the pace slamming into Johns ass and forcing John into the wall. Red grunted trying hard not to cum with how tight John was clamping around his cock, Hellboy's tail snuck back up wrapping around John's member and pumping in time with Hellboy's powerful thrusts.

"Oh god Red, I'm gonna…"

"Cum with me John" Hellboy slammed into John a few more times before John came hard between their chests with a shout of Reds name, his ass tightening around Hellboy's cock making him cum deep inside Johns ass with a growl. Hellboy held them both there until Johns pants had calmed down; Hellboy chuckled holding the smaller agent closely to himself as John smiled slumping in to the demons embrace.

Hellboy carefully pulled out of John, they both groaned at the loss, Hellboy gently carried him to the bed, laying him down before getting in himself, john rolled onto his side resting against Hellboy.

"That was amazing" John groaned stretching on the bed, he knew his ass would be sore tomorrow.

"Well worth the wait?" Hellboy grinned down at the smaller man.

"Worth all the trouble" John grinned mischievously.

"I never said I would be easy to live with" Hellboy chuckled "But I do love you John" he leaned down gently kissing the man's lips with a tender smile.

"I love you too Red" He cuddled closer to the red demon who has changed his life for the better. Hellboy leaned over turning the lamp off as he snuggled up to John.

"Red?"

"Yeah scout?"

"We need to get a shower tomorrow" John smiled against Reds skin.

"Oh yeah?" he ran his hand down johns side suggestively "You won't be too sore?"

"Yeah…..we need to wash the pink paint off your horns…"

"…."

John couldn't help but laugh as Hellboy sulked.

"Goodnight Red"

"Goodnight Scout"

\- - - end - - - 

I hope you enjoyed this story, im sure the next one will be coming soon.


End file.
